starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phasma
|pelo=Dorado |ojos=Azul |piel=Pálida |peso=76 kilogramos''The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Familia no identificada *Scyre *Primera Orden **División de Kylo Ren **Alto Mando de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |maestros= |aprendices=}} Phasma era una mujer humana soldado de asalto Capitán de la Primera Orden. Sirvió como parte del triunvirato no oficial para la Primera Orden y en operación de la Base Starkiller, haciéndose cargo del mando de los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden. Durante la Guerra fría, que tuvo lugar 30 años después de la Batalla de Endor, Phasma sirvió junto al ejecutor oscuro Kylo Ren y el General Armitage Hux en su lucha contra la Resistencia. Bajo las órdenes del Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Snoke, el triunvirato buscó un mapa estelar de la galaxia que condujera al último Jedi, Luke Skywalker, en el planeta Jakku. Después del saqueo a la aldea Tuanul, Phasma y sus soldados de asalto mataron a los sobrevivientes bajo órdenes de Ren. Después, FN-2187, uno de los soldados de asalto de su división, tuvo un despertar que lo llevó a traicionar a la Primera Orden, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Phasma por reacondicionarlo. La Primera Orden finalmente decidió desatar su superarma, la Base Starkiller, un evento que condujo a la destrucción del sistema Hosnian, donde se encontraba la capital de la Nueva República, en el cual Phasma estaba presente. Antes de que la Primera Orden pudiera disparar la Base Starkiller de nuevo y destruir la Resistencia, FN-2187, junto a los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, se infiltraron en la base y tomaron cautiva Phasma. Bajo amenaza de muerte, el trío logró hacer que Phasma baje el escudo planetario de la Base Starkiller para el intento de asalto de la Resistencia en la superarma. Aunque Phasma creía que la Resistencia sería destruida por sus legiones de soldados de asalto, la Resistencia fue finalmente exitosa en la destrucción de la base. Fue arrojada dentro de un compactador de basura momentos antes del colapso del planeta. Más tarde, Phasma ordenó la muerte de los miembros de la Resistencia Finn y Rose Tico, cuando fueron atrapados luego de ser traicionados por DJ mientras intentaban infiltrarse en el Supremacía para desactivar un rastreador. Antes de que la ejecución pudiera llevarse a cabo, el acorazado estelar se dividió en dos después de ser embestido por el Raddus. Aunque los tres quedaron vivos, Phasma se encontró en una grave desventaja sin el apoyo de la mayoría de sus soldados de asalto. Derrotada en combate singular, maldijo a Finn antes de caer en el fuego que consumía el Supremacía. Biografía Vida temprana Antes de unirse al Clan Scyre, Phasma y su hermano Keldo formaban parte de un pequeño y débil clan que residía directamente alrededor de la Nautilus en el desolado planeta Parnassos. Phasma y Keldo crecieron teniendo que defender el territorio del clan de asaltantes, clanes rivales como el Scyre y el Claw. Un día, Phasma orquestó las muertes de su clan, incluyendo la su padre y su madre, para asegurarse de que ella y Keldo sobrevivieran mientras aún podían vivir en la Nautilus. Para hacer esto, apuñaló a Keldo en el pie con un cuchillo y lo empujó a una cueva, lo que lo incapacitó, alegando que el clan estaba siendo atacado y que ella le había salvado la vida. Poco después, Phasma y Keldo prometieron lealtad al Scyre pintándose con bálsamo de oráculo hecho por su familia. Debido al duro ambiente de Parnassos y la falta de avances tecnológicos, Phasma pasó sus días usando equipo de protección y buscando naves estrelladas para armas y suministros. Eventualmente lideró un grupo de guerreros del Clan Scyre y se creyó ser la guerrera más fuerte en Parnassos. Encuentro con la Primera Orden Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Phasma observó que una nave de la Primera Orden se estrellaba en el territorio vecino del Clan Claw. Encubriendo a sus guerreros Scyre por el borde del territorio Claw, Phasma se encontró cara a cara con el oficial de la Primera Orden Brendol Hux, escoltado por tres soldados de asalto y un droide negro. Hux se presentó como un oficial de la Primera Orden, que había estado en una misión para reclutar a los guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia para el ejército de la Primera Orden cuando su nave había sido derribada por el sistema de defensa automatizado de Parnassos. Aprovechando su oportunidad de salir fuera del mundo, Phasma dio un paso al frente y se desenmascaró, presentándose a sí misma y ofreciéndose para ayudar a Hux a encontrar su nave estrellada. Servicio a la Primera Orden Phasma se convirtió en una capitán de soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, aunque su verdadero rango era más alto de lo que sugería su título.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Ella era un miembro destacado del triunvirato no oficial, junto con el ejecutor oscuro Kylo Ren y el General Armitage Hux. Phasma fue asignada a la Base Starkiller, donde supervisó el entrenamiento de los militares de la Primera Orden y los rangos de soldados de asalto, en particular. Phasma buscó que solo los mejores soldados se pusieran la armadura de la Primera Orden, y se esforzó por mantener la política fuera de las filas para protegerse de la falta de efectividad. Phasma también creía que la lealtad de un soldado de asalto debía ser ante todo para la Primera Orden, no para ningún individuo o camarada.Antes del Despertar Poco después de los sucesos de la Operación: Golpe de Sable, que vio la captura del Senador coludido con la Primera Orden, Erudo Ro-Kiintor por miembros de la Resistencia, Phasma contactó al Agente Terex a bordo de su corbeta Carrion Spike, asignándole una misión para localizar al piloto Poe Dameron y recuperar la información de Ro-Kiintor. Apareciendo ante Terex a través de un holograma, expresando su exasperación ante la predilección del agente por mantener a los no humanos como sus esclavos personales, y discutió la misión de Terex con él una vez que despidió a sus sirvientes. Ella felicitó a las fuentes de Terex, sorprendida de que conociera el término "Starkiller", y lo amenazó para que no fallara en su misión de encontrar a Dameron.Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II La búsqueda de Terex lo llevó a Megalox Beta, donde Dameron se escapó de sus manos después de escapar de la prisión de Megalox. Phasma se puso en contacto con él luego de saber que Carrion Spike había dejado el sistema Megalox con un daño importante, y ordenó al agente que volviera al espacio de la Primera Orden para interrogarlo. A pesar de la amenaza de Phasma de medidas disciplinarias extremas, Terex apagó su holograma y se negó a informar.Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III Phasma continuó intentando contactar al agente deshonesto, exigiendo un informe posterior a la acción, pero aún así Terex se negó a obedecer y deshabilitó las comunicaciones de la nave, los motores y los sistemas de armas.Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I Después de que Terex y sus asociados de la Banda Ranc se hicieran cargo del Carrion Spike, Terex le dijo al desaprobador cabo de la Primera Orden que Phasma, el Líder Supremo Snoke y Kylo Ren lo consideraban un criminal, pero que los probaría como incorrectos al destruir toda la Resistencia.Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III Después de que Terex se contactara con ella, Phasma se opuso a sus acciones y se opuso a su atuendo desconocido. Terex respondió que llevaba la armadura del Lord General de la Banda Ranc y que ella lo sabía cuando lo reclutó. Luego, Phasma le recordó a Terex que le habían ordenado que se presentara en el espacio de la Primera Orden para informar que no había obtenido la información de Grakkus el Hutt. Ella le advirtió a Terex que Ren se había interesado por sus "errores".Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV Terex no se intimidó y respondió que una vez había conocido a Darth Vader, a quien describió como un "hombre fuerte mágico aterrador". Luego informó a Phasma sobre su plan para engañar a Dameron para que entregue un droide que supuestamente llevaba información crucial de la Primera Orden a la base de la Resistencia. Planeó seguir a Dameron y al droide allí y destruir la Resistencia con su flota. Phasma inmediatamente se opuso al plan de Terex sobre la base de que el Líder Supremo había prohibido cualquier hostilidad abierta entre la Primera Orden y cualquier fuerza alineada con la Nueva República. Terex replicó que él no era únicamente un oficial de la Primera Orden y que la Banda Ranc solo le respondía. Juró hacer lo que Phasma, Hux y Ren no pudieron hacer. Phasma respondió que esta "acción errada" era la razón por la cual a Terex no se le había otorgado el estatus en la Primera Orden, que él creía merecer. Ella le advirtió que las consecuencias de llevar a cabo esta acción serían terribles. Terex se burló de ella por no hacer nada más que amenazar y se jactó de que su plan les daría a la Resistencia. Terex le dijo a Phasma que fuera a pulir su armadura antes de terminar la transmisión. Intentó protestar, pero la transmisión se cortó. La Primera Orden posteriormente envió fuerzas bajo el mando de la Comandante Malarus, que destruyó la nave insignia de Terex, Carrion Spike, y la flota de la Banda Ranc. Terex fue entregado por Dameron a Malarus.Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI En algún momento, poco antes del estallido de la guerra entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, Phasma fue enviada a bordo del Destructor Estelar Silenciador para patrullar un punto de tránsito hiperespacial entre los Mundos del Núcleo y las Regiones Desconocidas. Phasma y las fuerzas bajo su mando fueron asignados a buscar espías de la Resistencia que intentaban viajar a las Regiones Desconocidas para espiar a la Primera Orden. Durante la misión, el Silenciador se encontró con un grupo de aventureros que habían huido del planeta Jakku a bordo de la nave Sunstrider, y Phasma intentó capturar a los aventureros.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio Interés en el Coloso thumb|250px|Phasma trabajando con el Mayor Vonreg. Cuando la Primera Orden se interesó en tomar el control de la estación de reabastecimiento de combustible Coloso en Castilon, Phasma, junto con el Mayor Elrik Vonreg, dispuso que Kragan Gorr y sus piratas atacaran al Coloso. El ataque pondría a prueba las defensas del Coloso. Tras el ataque, Phasma y Vonreg hablaron con Gorr sobre el ataque. Entrenando al Cuerpo FN thumb|left|250px|Phasma supervisó personalmente el entrenamiento de los soldados de asalto del Cuerpo FN, incluyendo a FN-2187. La misma Phasma supervisó el entrenamiento del soldado de asalto FN-2187 y sus compañeros de escuadrón del Cuerpo FN, FN-2000, FN-2003 y FN-2199. Después de una simulación de entrenamiento, Phasma indicó al General Hux que FN-2187 y su clase tenían el potencial de convertirse en los mejores soldados de asalto que la Primera Orden había producido. Sin embargo, también señaló que FN-2187 era potencialmente muy empático, a pesar de haber entrenado a él y su clase desde su inducción en la Primera Orden, después de que él se desviara de su objetivo para salvar a FN-2003 antes de completar la simulación. Phasma más tarde expresó estas preocupaciones al mismo FN-2187, ordenándole dejar atrás a los que potencialmente podrían debilitar a la Primera Orden, refiriéndose a FN-2003. Después de la sesión de entrenamiento anterior, Phasma aceleró las sesiones de entrenamiento de FN-2187 y sus compañeros cadetes, a veces alabando a FN-2187 frente a muchos de los miembros de la Primera Orden para sus triunfos. Sin embargo, una vez más Phasma reprendió a FN-2187 después de ver su actuación en un ejercicio de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, durante el cual el cadete expresó una vez más simpatía por FN-2003. Después de esto, Phasma envió a FN-2187 y sus compañeros de escuadrón en su primer despliegue en un campo de asteroides en el sistema Pressyla, dándoles una breve conferencia en la que explicó a los cadetes que estaban para restaurar el orden. En las instalaciones de minería del asteroide, conocido colectivamente como la Caída de Pressy, Phasma situó a los cadetes en deberes de guardia. Mientras tanto, ella reunió a un grupo de soldados de asalto con ella y aguardó para negociar con los mineros de la instalación minera que estaban en huelga, a quienes supuestamente se habían insurrecto por la infiltración de agentes de la Nueva República y habían causado retrasos en las operaciones mineras de la Primera Orden. Una vez lista, Phasma llamó a FN-2187 y los cadetes con ella, informándoles que le acompañarían durante las negociaciones. Sin embargo, de inmediato en respuesta a las peticiones de los mineros, Phasma ordenó a FN-2187 y el resto de los cadetes que abrieran fuego contra los mineros. FN-2187 no disparó su arma, pero el resto del equipo así lo hizo, matando a todos los mineros. A pesar de su vacilación, FN-2187 y los cadetes fueron promovidos oficialmente a los soldados de asalto en pleno derecho, pero Phasma quedó decepcionada por la falta de cumplimiento de FN-2187. Decidió dar a FN-2187 una última oportunidad de demostrar su valía, seleccionándolo para que fuera desplegado en la próxima misión de la Primera Orden al planeta de las Región de Expansión, Jakku, con la esperanza de que una batalla real le muestre lo que significa ser un soldado de asalto. Asalto a Jakku thumb|right|250px|Phasma ejecuta a los aldeanos sobrevivientes de Tuanul después de saquear el asentamiento. Bajo las órdenes del Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Snoke, Phasma prepara un asalto en Jakku que sería liderado por Kylo Ren. El ejecutor oscuro estaba a la caza de un mapa estelar de la Galaxia que conduciría a la ubicación del último Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Skywalker había dirigido a la Alianza Rebelde en sus esfuerzos para acabar con el Imperio Galáctico 30 años antes, y la destrucción de Skywalker era el objetivo del Líder Supremo en el conflicto de la Primera Orden contra la Resistencia y, por extensión, la Nueva República. Phasma estuvo acompañada por lo menos de 80 soldados de asalto,[[Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela)|''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela]] incluyendo a FN-2187 y FN-2003, a la aldea Tuanul en Jakku. Allí, la Primera Orden trató de encontrar a un aliado de la Resistencia, Lor San Tekka, a quien creían había encontrado el mapa estelar hacia Skywalker. Inmediatamente después de que sus fuerzas de soldados de asalto aterrizaron en el planeta, una batalla estalló entre los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden y de los habitantes del asentamiento. FN-2003, a quien Phasma había elogiado en su última misión a la colonia minera de Pressyla, fue muerto durante el asalto por el Comandante de la Resistencia Poe Dameron, que fue presenciado de primera mano por FN-2187. Después de que los aldeanos fueran detenidos por las fuerzas de Phasma y la nave caza estelar Ala-X de Dameron fuese desactivado, San Tekka fue llevado ante Kylo Ren e interrogado. San Tekka, sin embargo, no les reveló la ubicación del mapa estelar y fue ejecutado por Ren, mientras que Dameron en cambio fue tomado como prisionero. Cuando Phasma consultó qué hacer con los aldeanos sobrevivientes, Kylo Ren le ordenó matar a todos. Bajo el mando de Phasma, fueron asesinados, aunque FN-2187 rehusó disparar su arma y su conciencia fue despertada por el suceso. thumb|left|300px|Phasma enfrenta a FN-2187 y le ordena que envíe su bláster para inspección. Antes de regresar a la nave de mando, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] Finalizador, Phasma y sus fuerzas buscaron toda la aldea por cualquier indicio que podría llevar al mapa bajo las órdenes de Kylo Ren. Cuando no se encontró nada, sus soldados de asalto destruyeron el caza estelar Ala-X de Dameron y regresaron al Finalizador. Una vez allí, Phasma confrontó a FN-2187 y exigió a su vez su rifle bláster para inspección, así como informar a su división a bordo del Destructor Estelar para su evaluación. También reprendió al soldado de asalto por haberse retirado el casco, que tuvo hacer con el fin de vomitar después de presenciar los eventos en Jakku. Phasma determinó que FN-2187, en última instancia, necesitaba ser reacondicionado. Mientras tanto, Ren usó la Fuerza para sondear la mente del Comandante Dameron y descubrió que el mapa estelar hacia Skywalker había sido escondido en el droide astromecánico de Dameron, BB-8, que había quedado atrás en Jakku. Sin embargo, antes de que FN-2187 pudiera ser reacondicionado, y acciones en consecuencia pudieran ser tomadas por la Primera Orden sobre el droide, el soldado de asalto traicionó a la Primera Orden y ayudó a que el piloto de la Resistencia escapara. En el puente del Destructor Estelar, después de que FN-2187 y Dameron escaparan, Kylo Ren determinó que FN-2187 había sido el responsable del rescate de Dameron y Phasma señaló que había sido la primera ofensa del soldado de asalto contra la Orden. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la Primer Orden de perseguir al traicionero soldado de asalto y localizar al droide, escapó de Jakku con la ayuda de una chatarrera llamada Rey a bordo del carguero ligero conocido como el Halcón Milenario. Batalla de la Base Starkiller thumb|right|300px|Phasma patrulla la Base Starkiller momentos antes de que la lleven cautiva y la obliguen a apagar el escudo planetario de la superarma. Tras el fracaso inicial para capturar el droide BB-8 en Jakku, el Líder Supremo Snoke aprobó la recomendación de Hux de poner la superarma Base Starkiller en uso contra la Nueva República. Phasma, junto con el resto de la fuerza militar estacionada en la Base Starkiller, se reunieron para un discurso que sería pronunciado por Hux antes de la activación del arma. Phasma permaneció firme de pie detrás de Hux durante el discurso del General, en la que el apasionado humano elogió a la Primera Orden por su éxito en la construcción de una superarma tan masiva. Phasma, junto con el resto de la presente Primera Orden, a continuación, fue testigo de la activación de la Base Starkiller, por primera vez, mientras disparaba sus haces de quintaesencia de energía oscura a través del hiperespacio y que cruzaron mediante la mitad de la galaxia, destruyendo con éxito todo el sistema Hosnian, incluyendo la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime, el Senado, y la mayoría de su flota armada. Después, la Primera Orden recibió aviso de que BB-8 estaba en Takodana, dentro del castillo de la pirata Maz Kanata. Kylo Ren condujo un ataque que, aunque no pudo capturar al droide, llevó a la captura de la chatarrera Rey, quien también tenía conocimiento del mapa estelar hacia Skywalker. Esto llevó a FN-2187, que había renunciado a su designación y ahora se llamaba "Finn", a buscar una manera de regresar a la Base Starkiller y liberar a su amiga. Junto con el famoso contrabandista Han Solo y el wookiee Chewbacca, Finn se infiltró con éxito en la Base Starkiller y buscaban a Phasma para obligarla derribar los escudos planetarios de la base. Además de rescatar a Rey, Finn y Solo buscaban cómo abrir paso para a un ataque de la Resistencia en la superarma de la Primera Orden. Mientras que Phasma patrullaba con diligencia las áreas de la Base Starkiller bajo su mando, Chewbacca abordó a la Capitán de los soldados de asalto y la llevó ante de Finn y Solo. thumb|left|300px|Phasma es capturada por los infiltrados de la base. Finn se burló de Phasma durante su captura, expresamente diciéndole que ahora estaba al mando. Cuando se le ordenó conducir al grupo a la sala de control del escudo, Phasma al principio se negó, pero fue convencida por tener a Chewbacca amenazando con aplastarla dentro de su armadura y Finn amenazando con dispararle a quemarropa. Mientras Phasma y el grupo se dirigián a la sala de control, la Capitán se percató de que los arquitectos de la Base Starkiller nunca habían considerado que fuera infiltrada y tenía poca seguridad. Una vez en la consola de los escudos, Phasma intentó una última vez frustrar los esfuerzos de Finn diciendo que necesitaba un segundo oficial para desactivar el escudo, un engaño que Han Solo delató. Cuando esto falló, Phasma desactivó los escudos cuestionó y amenazó al grupo, asegurándoles que sus soldados de asalto iban a matarlo a todos y poner fin a sus planes, los cuales la Capitán todavía desconocía. thumb|right|250px|Phasma es arrojada a un compactador de basura por Han Solo, Chewbacca y Finn. En lugar de matar a Phasma, sin embargo, Han Solo preguntó a Finn, que había trabajado en el saneamiento de la base cuando era cadete, si la base tenía un compactador de basura, a lo que Finn le respondió que así era. Una vez que el trío disparó a las consolas en la habitación hasta quedar sin posibilidad de reparación, arrojaron a Phasma por una rampa hacia el sistema de alcantarillado de la Base Starkiller.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novelización juvenil Finalmente, al derribar los escudos planetarios permitió a las fuerzas de la Resistencia que se infiltren en la Base Starkiller y destruyeran su oscilador térmico, paralizando la superarma y haciendo que el planeta helado que la alojaba colapsara sobre sí mismo. Encontrando un chivo expiatorio Sin embargo, Phasma no permaneció en su prisión por mucho tiempo. Habiendo logrado liberarse mediante el uso de un compuesto ácido anti-armadura para disolver la puerta del compactador,Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual regresó a la consola que había utilizado para bajar los escudos para borrar todo rastro de su traición. Al darse cuenta de que el Teniente Sol Rivas había accedido a la misma computadora pocos minutos antes, Phasma decidió hacerle tomar la culpa. Al ver a su chivo expiatorio en el Nivel Dos, la Capitán intentó dispararle desde la distancia, pero se perdió debido a las numerosas explosiones en la Base Starkiller. Se vio obligada a seguir a Rivas en la superficie y luego en el espacio después de que el Teniente huyera en un caza estelar TIE. Mientras perseguía a su presa, comenzó a grabar notas sobre los momentos finales de la Base Starkiller, reescribiendo la historia a su favor.Capitana Phasma 1 Phasma y TN-3465 siguieron a Rivas hasta el planeta Luprora. Mientras lo seguían, encontraron un tsw'ells que Phasma pudo matar con un cuchillo. La pareja fue saludada por una especie llamada Lupr'or. Después de conocer a su líder, Jair'i, se dispusieron a buscar a Rivas.Capitana Phasma 2 Al encontrarse en una serie de callejones sin salida, Phasma ideó cuidadosamente un plan para atacar y antagonizar a la R'ora, una especie acuática nativa que mantenía a Rivas en cautiverio, mientras convencía a los Lupr'or para que tomaran las armas y lucharan por su supervivencia contra su vecinos acuáticos. Por otro lado ascendía hacia su destino en el corazón del campamento de R'ora, Phasma recordó brevemente un momento de su pasado, refiriéndose erróneamente a TN-3465 como Siv.Capitana Phasma 3 Eventualmente, ella logró encontrar a un Rivas moribundo después de haber sido torturado por los nativos. Él fingió estar muy contento de verla e intentó que ella lo liberara de sus grilletes. Luego Phasma le pidió que confesara haber causado la destrucción de la Base Starkiller. Él se negó, por lo que procedió a matarlo según su intención original. Luego procedió a silenciar a TN-3465 y BB-K8 con el fin de asegurarse de que no dejara testigos de lo que sucedió antes de volver a unirse a la Primera Orden. Luego cubrió su ausencia a Hux al explicar que fue a tratar con el "traidor" Rivas antes de observar la reunión de la Armada de la Primera Orden.Capitana Phasma 4 A bordo del Supremacía y muerte 300px|thumb|right|Phasma mira con odio a Finn segundos antes de su descenso. Phasma comandó soldados a bordo de la nave de mando de Snoke, el Supremacía. Se paró en uno de los hangares cuando el Supremacía destruyó la fragata médica de la Resistencia Anodino, durante la cual emitió una orden a su segundo al mando, ordenándole que mantuviera una alerta máxima.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida Más tarde, BB-9E le notificó que había un grupo sospechoso de personas en una sección cercana de la nave. Phasma condujo un escuadrón de soldados de asalto y oficiales al lugar de la piratería, donde Finn, Rose Tico y DJ estaban a punto de sabotear. Phasma sostuvo a Finn y Rose en el hangar de la nave, y les reveló que su cómplice DJ había intercambiado información con la Primera Orden que permitió que los transbordadores que escapaban del Raddus fueran atacados y destruidos. Phasma llevó a los soldados de asalto verdugos creyendo que la muerte por bláster era demasiado indolora. Estaba a punto de ordenar su ejecución cuando la bahía del puerto estalló repentinamente a la luz y el fuego, matando a la mayoría del personal estacionado en el hangar.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Durante las consecuencias del Supremacía dividido por la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo enviando al Raddus al hiperespacio en la nave, Phasma se recuperó, marchando a través de las llamas hacia el traicionero Finn. Phasma se enfrentó, llamándolo un "error en el sistema". Finn la atacó con una porra antidisturbios Z6, y después de un breve duelo, Finn le dio un golpe certero al casco de Phasma, golpeándola hacia un pozo y haciendo visible uno de sus ojos a través del casco dañado. Phasma miró a Finn y le dijo que él era "siempre fue escoria", a lo que respondió orgullosamente que era "escoria rebelde", antes de que el piso debajo de ella cediera, enviando a la Capitán a caer en picado sobre los restos ardientes del interior de la nave. Personalidad y rasgos left|thumb|250px|Phasma fue implacable en la ejecución de sus deberes. Phasma era una mujer humana que medía 2.0 metros de altura. Phasma era externamente ferozmente leal a la Primera Orden y creía que la lealtad de un soldado de asalto solo se le debía dar a la Primera Orden como un todo, no a ningún grupo o individuo. Se vio a sí misma y a sus divisiones de tropas de asalto como extensiones de la voluntad del Líder Supremo Snoke y despreció la simpatía en sus filas. Phasma, en privado, también creía que la intromisión de la política finalmente llevó a rangos ineficaces entre los soldados de asalto del antiguo Imperio Galáctico, y trató de asegurarse de que solo los mejores soldados eran dignos de unirse a las filas de soldados de asalto. Ella creía que la Primera Orden era más fuerte que el Imperio, y estaba orgullosa del crisol de pruebas que ella y sus compatriotas soportaron para lograr esa fortaleza. Phasma desaprobaba las indulgencias de Terex, que incluían mantener a los esclavos alienígenas y beber aguardiente elaborado en wookiee con especias de Kessel. La Capitán se consideraba una perfeccionista y se mantenía en la mejor forma física. Ella rutinariamente caminaba docenas de kilómetros mientras patrullaba la Base Starkiller en un día típico y era una experta en combate, particularmente con todas las armas pequeñas. Phasma también siempre insistió en luchar junto a sus soldados de asalto en la vanguardia en lugar de permanecer en la comodidad que podría haber venido con su elevado rango. Además, Phasma se encargó de memorizar todos los números de serie de los soldados de asalto bajo su mando directo, como FN-2187. Terex la felicitó por ser siempre fiel a la culpa. Sin embargo, a pesar de su lealtad externa hacia la Primera Orden y hacia su unidad, ella en verdad tenía cero lealtad a nadie excepto a sí misma, y su pasado estaba forjado con traicionar a cualquiera que pusiera confianza en ella, incluyendo su propia familia y a su clan. Como tal, estaba perfectamente dispuesta a explotar su reputación como la "madre" del Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto de la Primera Orden para asegurar su propia supervivencia, y utilizó su conocimiento de memorizar todos los números de serie de las tropas de asalto bajo su comando directo para saber cuáles debería eliminar en el futuro. El Capitán Cardinal incluso especuló antes de su desaparición que, una vez que los objetivos de la Primera Orden difirieron de los propios objetivos de Phasma, ella no dudaría en traicionar a la organización. Esto se demostró mejor con la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, donde procedió no solo a desactivar los escudos de la Base Starkiller antes, sino que también procedió rápidamente a matar a cualquiera que pudiera haber deducido que ella era la responsable, y incluso incriminó a otro oficial, el Teniente Rivas, por la obra.Capitana Phasma 4 Ren notó que a pesar de que Phasma usualmente apoyaba a Hux, estaba contento de que Phasma no hubiera encontrado su fallecimiento en la Starkiller. También señaló que si los rumores acerca de que los saboteadores de la Starkiller la lanzaron a un recolector de basura eran verdad, un compactador de basura nunca habría terminado con la carrera de un soldado de la estatura de Phasma.''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil Equipamiento thumb|right|250px|La Capitán Phasma, con su armadura de cromo, portaba un rifle bláster F-11D personalizado. Phasma llevaba una armadura cubierta de cromo rescatada de un yate de Naboo, una vez propiedad del Emperador Palpatine del Imperio Galáctico. Su acabado pulido ayudó a reflejar la radiación dañina y fue capaz de desviar los bláster débiles, aunque el cromo sirvió principalmente como un símbolo del poder pasado. Phasma también creía que la armadura de soldado de asalto proporcionaba anonimato al género de un individuo, prestando poca atención a la anticuada creencia de que las soldados de asalto eran algo nuevo. Phasma también llevaba una capa de armadura de mando de Primera Orden tradicional en negro y rojo, los colores de la Primera Orden. Su arma principal, un rifle bláster personalizado F-11D de Sonn-Blas, también pulido en cromo. Además era conocida por empuñar un bastón de mando y una pistola de respaldo, también de nuevo con un acabado de cromo, que usó en su duelo con Finn a bordo del Supremacía. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:GwendolineChristie-Phasma-figure.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Gwendoline Christie interpreta a Phasma, la primera mujer villana principal en una película de Star Wars.]] Phasma fue interpretada por Gwendoline Christie en la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Originalmente, el personaje estaba destinado a ser interpretado por un actor masculino, pero Christie fue elegida para responder a la reacción de Internet contra la aparente falta de miembros femeninos del elenco. Phasma se convirtió en la primera mujer villana de la franquicia de películas de Star Wars , así como la segunda villana en las principales películas después de Zam Wesell en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. De acuerdo con J.J. Abrams, Phasma fue nombrada después de la franquicia de la película de terror Phantasm, debido al estado cromático reflector de su armadura que se asemeja a la de las esferas del Hombre Alto. La presidenta de Lucasfilm Ltd., Kathleen Kennedy, confirmó que Christie estaba programada para repetir el papel de Phasma en [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]], que se lanzó en 2017. Informes posteriores confirmaron que el personaje de Phasma volvería a tener un "papel más importante", lo que Christie expresó que esperaba que el papel le diera más oportunidades a otras mujeres como ella en tales películas. En sus propias palabras, ella hizo una "campaña dura" para estar en El Despertar de la Fuerza; el papel le interesaba debido a que Phasma era un personaje femenino que se definía por sus acciones más que por su sexo. Christie estaba contenta de que Phasma usara una armadura que no estaba sexualizada y que su rostro nunca se revelara, lo que ella sintió era un concepto moderno y emocionante. Ella ha llamado a Phasma un personaje femenino muy progresivo, que cree que es una gran parte de su atractivo para los fanáticos. El personaje de Phasma se reveló por primera vez en el segundo trailer de El Despertar de la Fuerza el 16 de abril de 2015. El vestuario de Phasma fue creado por Michael Kaplan, quien consideró que sería una buena idea tener al personaje con armadura plateada. Inicialmente pretendía la armadura de plata para Kylo Ren, a quien lanzó como "Señor de los Soldados de asalto". Abrams sintió que el diseño del vestuario era incorrecto para Ren, y la obra de arte permaneció clavada en la pared del departamento de vestuario hasta que Kathleen Kennedy lo viera y decidió usarlo para Phasma. Dermot Power creó parte del arte conceptual para Phasma, que se presentó en el libro de referencia El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza como "Stormtrooper Cloak Front Red Stripe".El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza El director de El Despertar de la Fuerza J.J. Abrams declaró que el diseño del vestuario le recordó la película de terror de 1979 Phantasm, en la que el antagonista usó una esfera de plata asesina como su arma, y como tal, creyó que sonaba "realmente genial" nombrar al personaje Phasma. Phasma ha sido comparado con el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, de la trilogía original de Star Wars, por aparecer como un villano con armadura y enmascarado en un papel secundario. Además de la película, Phasma apareció en otro material de El Despertar de la Fuerza, incluyendo la novelización y la novelización juvenil de la película. Phasma apareció intensamente en la historia de fondo de Finn en la novela juvenil Antes del Despertar, ambientada antes de El Despertar de la Fuerza. También apareció en los libros de referencia Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual y Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle Para el papel de Phasma en Los Últimos Jedi, Christie y el director Rian Johnson discutieron sobre el personaje, intercambiando ideas. De hecho, originalmente Phasma estaba destinada a no ser parte de la historia de la película, ya que supuestamente fue asesinada en El Despertar de la Fuerza, pero la serie de cómics de Marvel Star Wars: Capitán Phasma la trajo de vuelta para usarla en la película. Johnson originalmente escribió una línea para la batalla de Finn con Phasma en la que Phasma iba a revelar que pasó tres semanas en el basurero de la Base Starkiller, por lo que Finn debía preguntarle cómo comía, pero la línea se cortó porque habría sido imposible. la base explotó el mismo día en que Phasma fue arrojado a la basura. En una escena eliminada, Finn revelaría las acciones de Phasma en la Base Starkiller, llamándola cobarde, solo para que Phasma dispare a todos los soldados de asalto presentes y regrese a su duelo con Finn. Daisy Ridley sugirió la idea de que Phasma fuera expuesta a los ojos por su pelea con Finn en la película, y Johnson estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo que sería perturbador mostrar que alguien tan cruel como Phasma era en realidad físicamente hermosa. El diseñador de vestuario Michael Kaplan originalmente quiso quitarse el casco completo de Phasma, pero Johnson insistió en que solo mostrara el ojo de Phasma, afirmando que la cara de Phasma mostraba demasiado, necesitando ser misteriosa.El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi Además, Johnson, Kaplan, Mark Hamill y Christie implicaron la posibilidad de que Phasma podría haber sobrevivido a su duelo con Finn y podría regresar en ''Star Wars'': Episodio IX, y Johnson agregó en broma que "Phasma es el Kenny de South Park de esta serie". Sin embargo, más recientemente, Christie comenzó a preocuparse por no poder explorar la historia de fondo de Phasma en la novena entrega dada la gran posibilidad de que Phasma no regrese. El duelo entre Phasma y Finn pudo haber terminado de manera diferente: Finn terminó revelando frente a su escolta de soldados de asalto sobrevivientes que Phasma "chilló" sobre las defensas de base de Base Starkiller, haciéndola responsable de la destrucción. Luego, los soldados de asalto intentaron atacarla cuando se enfrentaron con pruebas de su traición, solo para que ella los matara de manera inmediata, mientras que Finn aprovechaba la distracción cortándole la mano. Phasma habría encontrado su desenlace cuando Finn la atacó con uno de los blásters de los soldados después del intercambio de "escoria" entre los dos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Stormtroopers: Beyond the Armor'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * * * * * * Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Oficiales de la Primera Orden Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Miembros del clan Scyre